Dyskusja użytkownika:Pegasus201
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 11:31, lip 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dalsze poczynania w sprawie solucji z V Dzięki wielkie za wzięcie sobie tej sugestii do serca! ;-) Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Podpisuj się za pomocą ~~~~ (czterech tyld). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:10, lip 16, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja użytkownika MaciekOst Zapomniałeś użyć podpisu. To tak na przyszłość. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:36, lip 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Koniec misji z GTA V Nie ma sprawy, ale proszę, podpisuj się pod wypowiedzią. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:59, lip 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin - propozycja Prowadzę zapisy na wiki PlayStation Portable Polska . Chciałbyś być adminem ? Wystarczy że napiszesz jakiś artykuł ( może być o GTA LCS/VCS ) , ja go zobaczę , i dostajesz admina . Jak artykuł będzie naprawdę porządny , to dostajesz biurokratę. Na PSP PL Wiki panuje nieład -P Zapraszam chętnych a cziebie , Pegasus , serdecznie zapraszam do napisania artykułu i bycia w administratorów . --Luke_ 13:08, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Misje od dziwaków i nieznajomych Mogę je opisywać, w sumie nie mam nic do roboty... Tryb wizualny Prosiłbym Cię o nieużywanie trybu wizualnego. Psuje on kod strony i musiałem ręcznie zmieniać kolejność umiejscowienia kategorii i linków do innych wersji językowych. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:11, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Pytanie o zdjęcia Niestety nie mam sprzętu do screenów z konsol a zdjęcia z aplikacji z gry wyglądają dość nieładnie, więc tak biorę pliki z netu a potem je obrabiam (nazwa i format) i wstawiam na wiki. Dawi03 (dyskusja) 07:15, sie 12, 2014 (UTC) Grafiki Witam, wiem że to nie obowiązkowe ale jeśli zamierzasz brać się za grafiki pojazdów z GTA V to zrób to porządnie... Dodaj: Plik (V - tył), i użyj licencji Screen|V|pojazd . Pozdrawiam Dawi03 (dyskusja) 14:51, sie 13, 2014 (UTC) :Jedno zastrzeżenie do grafik: dodawaj do nich licencje według pomocy umieszczonej na stronie Specjalna:Prześlij plik. Texel (dyskusja) 15:13, sie 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Mimo zaleceń przesłałeś ponad 100 grafik z niepoprawną licencją. Na przyszłość proszę, stosuj się do zasad licencjonowania plików. Między członami nazw pojazdów zaś używaj spacji. Texel (dyskusja) 14:18, sie 20, 2014 (UTC) ::O, mój błąd, pomyliłem się w linku. Chodziło o rozwijaną tabelkę na stronie Specjalna:Prześlij, ale teraz rozszerzyłem tam listę dostępnych licencji (wystarczy wybrać z listy licencji co jest w pliku). Texel (dyskusja) 15:23, sie 20, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft Zagrałbyś ze mną w Minecraft ? Wyślę ci na mail`a IP , z powazaniem Fajor Artykuły o pojazdach Dzięki za dodawanie do artykułów o pojazdach informacji dot. pojazdów z GTA V. Przy okazji chciałbym prosić, żebyś nie zmieniał w każdym artykule obrazka w infoboksie na ten przedstawiający dany wóz w GTA V. To, że dany wóz wystąpił w GTA V, nie oznacza, że obrazek z tej gry musi być na górze artykułu :) Pozdrawiam —tomta1 [✉] 07:37, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) :Bardzo proszę o niedokonywanie diff=127066}} tego typu edycji. Jeśli chcesz dodać obrazek z GTA V, po prostu dodaj go do galerii poniżej, a jeśli jej nie ma, to po prostu ją dodaj. I nie zamieniaj na wszystkich stronach obrazka w infoboksie na tego z GTA V. Naprawdę, cieszy mnie to, że chcesz rozwijać bazę GTA Wiki o nowe artykuły, ale może postaraj się, żeby coraz mniej Twoich edycji poprawiali administrarorzy ;) —tomta1 [✉] 15:45, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Coquette Classic Nie za bardzo wiem o co chodzi. Wgrałeś nową wersję obrazka, więc zarówno na stronie pojazdu, jak i na stronie z listą pojazdów z GTA V widnieje nowy obrazek (ten granatowy zamiast bordowego). —tomta1 [✉] 18:17, wrz 29, 2014 (UTC) Hint: Jeśli dalej widzisz u siebie stary obrazek, najprawdopodobniej masz nieodświeżoną pamięć podręczną. + powinno pomóc. —tomta1 [✉] 18:22, wrz 29, 2014 (UTC) Holownik Wóz ten nosi nazwę "Holownik" i artykuł opisujący go opisujący ma mieć dokładnie taką samą nazwę, podobnie jak obrazki go przedstawiające. A to że jest to "troszkę" (hehe) inny holownik niż ten z GTA San Andreas... no cóż. —tomta1 [✉] 16:33, paź 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Holownik i Bati 800/801 Co do holownika – myślę że może być. Analogiczny przypadek mamy w przypadku artykułów Benson (GTA2) i Benson :). Jeśli chodzi o te motocykle, to imho lepiej połączyć te artykuły. Pozdrawiam —tomta1 [✉] 09:25, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Policyjny Transporter Będę taki zły i podkradnę koledze requesta :P Policyjny Transporter naprawiony. W szablonie do galerii w artykułach o pojazdach dodałem możliwość zamieszczenia do 9 wariantów pojazdu w GTA V, powinno wystarczyć. :] Texel (dyskusja) 09:41, paź 26, 2014 (UTC)